The Switch
by AnonymousSparkle
Summary: As Kyo and Yuki’s lives become more busy and stressful the two can’t seem to stop fighting. Like thats unusual What happens when they find themselves in the impossible situation of being in the others body. Can they deal with it without killing each other
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey, this is my first fruits basket story and I'm really excited. This is an idea my friends and I have been throwing around and find totally hilarious. I was elected to be the writer but they've been reading it and throwing out ideas so I'd say this is from all of us in a way. I'm looking for a better name so throw some out if you'd like. Please review and let me know what you think. I want to know the good and the bad because it will help me improve. Also its great inspiration to get the next chapter out( for those how like it and want more). Now that I'm done rambleing the fic:**

"You stupid rat! What makes you think you can make plans for me like that!" Tohru heard Kyo shout from the kitchen.

"Honda-san is going shopping for groceries and since I have a student council meeting to attend I volunteered you to help her carry the bags home." She heard the much calmer Yuki respond.

"Oh, so I have to do it because you're so much of an idiot that you planned a student council meeting on our day off." Kyo said, his voice getting louder (if that were possible)

"There's a lot going on right now in case you haven't noticed you stupid cat. A lot of what I do benefits you so why don't you shut your mouth and just help out." Yuki said loosing some of the calm in his voice.

"Huh…you think I care about anything the stupid student council does. And do you honestly think I spend my days off just laying around doing nothing?" Kyo said rolling his eyes.

Deciding to intervene before the argument got any worse Tohru went into the kitchen to find the boys standing so close their faces were nearly touching and each glaring at the other. Kyo and Yuki never really got along but lately things had been even worse. Since when did an argument over shopping get the boys so riled up. Then again they had fought over lesser things before. Perhaps it was because everyone was so busy right now. Yuki had many events to plan with the cultural festival coming up and so was under some pressure at the moment. It had been raining a lot lately as well, putting Kyo in a horrible mood. Plus something was going on at the dojo but Tohru had yet to figure out what.

"Yuki-kun, its ok if you can't come and help with the shopping today. Really, Kyo-kun doesn't need to help me; I can manage just fine on my own. Maybe Shigure would like to come. I could always invite him if you really don't want me to go alone." She said trying to diffuse the argument.

Both boys' attentions had imminently gone the pretty brunette the moment she had begun speaking. Their faces going from anger to disgust at the idea of that perverted dog going shopping with the innocent girl.

"No, Tohru don't bother asking Shigure. I'll go with you. Its not like I have anything better to do this afternoon." Kyo said trying to knock the idea of asking the older sohma from the girl's head and getting raised eyebrows from Yuki. Turning back to Yuki he said, "But next time don't go volunteering me you dam rat." Before storming from the room.

Tohru watched Kyo go hopping she hadn't done anything to add to his already poor mood. "I'm sorry Honda-san" Yuki said, "I have a meeting but wanted to make sure you'd have help. Kyo's never had an issue helping you with the shopping before. Hum… stupid cat is just being stubborn because I'm the one who told him to do it."

"It's no problem, really Yuki-kun." Tohru said offering him a smile. Changing the subject Tohru asked, " So, you have a student council meeting today?"

"Yes, we're preparing for the festival Honda-san. It sounds like this year's festival will be fun if we manage to get all the events together. Speaking of the meeting, I had better be going if I don't want to be late." Yuki said reaching for a light jacket from the hooks by the door.

"Oh, ok" Tohru said raising her hand to wave farewell. "Oh, Yuki-kun before you go. Is there anything you need from the store?" she asked.

"I looked at your list and added anything I needed Honda-san. I'll be back a little late for dinner, don't let that stupid cat eat it all before I get back." He said giving her a wink before closing the door behind him. It struck Tohru how much more open Yuki had become. When she had first met him he would have never shown such a playful display.

* * *

"Is that all you've got? I've seen girls who could hit harder than you, that doesn't even sting." Yuki heard the unmistakable voice of Hatsuharu say followed by a loud crash. 'Black Haru' he thought. This was just what Yuki needed after spending the entire afternoon in the company of his fellow student council members. Heading to the back yard where the commotion appeared to be coming from Yuki sighed. As he rounded the corner he nearly ran into a very distressed Tohru. The poor girl was staring wide eyed and trying to say something that would break up the two boys currently throwing punches at each other in front of her.

Putting his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her Yuki was surprised when she nearly jumped a foot. When she turned around and saw him her face immediately showed her relief. "Oh, Yuki-kun your home early." She said giving him the best smile she could with her face bogged down with worry. Looking back at Kyo and Haru who had continued to fight without noticing the arrival of their cousin she said, "I don't know what happened. I heard shouting and when I came out they were just…just…"

"Fighting like children." Yuki said finishing her sentence.

Tohru's eyes went wide "Well I don't know if that…" she trailed off watching Kyo go flying after a strong strike from Haru.

"Idiot probably set Haru off and made him go black." Yuki said watching the fight passively. He'd seen this so many times it no longer fazed him. Neither boy would gain the advantage and eventually they'd tire themselves out. "Don't worry too much about it Honda-san. There's nothing you can do. This is normal with them, remember?" He said trying to reassure her.

"Right…normal." Tohru said her eyes still wide.

"Hey, Haru aren't you going to stop acting like a child long enough to say hello to your cousin." Yuki called hoping to get the ox's mind off the fight so he might calm down and start to make his way to being white Haru.

"Hello Yuki" Haru said turning his head toward the two by standers after knocking Kyo to the ground again. "Your next you know. Once this idiot finally decides to give it up." He said giving Yuki a rather twisted smile that only belonged to black Haru.

Kyo, deciding to take advantage of the distracted ox, made a rather loose and unprotected move thinking he'd take the white haired boy by surprise but realized too late Haru was more ready for him than he'd been letting on. Kyo found himself flying through the air right at Tohru.

Yuki immediately pushed Tohru out of the way but found himself in Kyo's path instead. Kyo smashed into Yuki hard and both boys fell to the ground. Yuki's head clipped the side of the house as he fell making him feel a bit dizzy. As Kyo landed he hit his head on a rock, making him too a bit woozy.

Tohru went running for to check on Kyo as Haru, shocked back to normal by what happened, went to check on Yuki.

Yuki rolled over and found himself looking up at Tohru. "Honda-san, it's ok, I'm fine." He said seeing her worried face.

Kyo rolled over to find Haru looking down at him with concern. "Oh, now you go white and decide to be concerned." He said angrily.

Both Tohru and Haru were totally confused by their friends' actions. Since when did Kyo call her Honda-san? And it was so unlike Yuki to yell at anyone, except maybe Kyo.

**Thanks for reading. Remember: please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I saw that I got very few hits and thought I might post this a little early in the hopes of getting a little more interest. Really...if it isn't very good please don't just move on with out leaving me a review saying so. I want to know the good and bad about the fic. That is the only way to get better. Oh, and here's a little helpful hint I wrote when writing the chapter:**

**Hee Hee, this is getting confusing for me and I'm the author. I thought I might make this a little easier by giving the guide lines which I used when choosing which name I'd use to label the boy speaking. If it's from their point of view then if it says that name it's that person speaking. If it is from someone's point of view outside of the two switched then it's who appears to be speaking. If someone knows about the switch then I'll start using the real name and not who it appears to be from their perspective. Hope that makes sence now on with the fic.**

"Honda-san, is everything ok?" Yuki asked after several moments of Tohru staring at him. "Yes Kyo-kun, its just…you usually call me by name." She said giving him a smile. "Kyo-kun?" Yuki said looking over to find the aforementioned boy. He turned to see Haru kneeling next to…himself? That's when he noticed the orange bangs out of the corner of his eyes. What in the world had happened to him?

Meanwhile poor Haru was dealing with an unusually aggravated Yuki. "You idiot, if you're gonna pull a move like that be aware of your surroundings." He said " You could have hurt Tohru." He continued to yell at the bewildered ox.

"Yuki, calm down, you got her out of the way and she's fine. There's no need to get all worked up." Haru said knowing in the back of his mind that his cousin was right.

"Well, I don't care if the dam rat got her out of the way, he's not always going to be there." The boy continued yelling.

"Yuki?" was all Haru said, a confused look on his face.

"Why do you keep calling me…?" That's when Kyo looked over and saw himself staring back at him open mouthed.

Poor Tohru and Haru still had no idea what was making their friends act so strange.

* * *

"Oh, Hell no. This can not possibly be happening." Kyo said storming into the kitchen and nearly tearing the door off. Hum…the stupid rat is actually pretty strong he thought to himself. "Yuki-kun, are you ok?" he heard Tohru call from behind him. Turning angrily toward the girl who was just making her way into the kitchen followed by Haru and his-self…no, he guessed, if I'm in his body then that must be Yuki in mine. "I am not that dam rat so stop calling me by that name." He said, receiving an odd look from both Haru and Tohru.

"Hum…Yuki must have hit his head pretty hard." Haru commented to Tohru making the poor girl start to freak out again.

"Oh, honestly Kyo, won't you please calm down. I'd rather not have you set off my asthma." Kyo said to Yuki only making the poor girl and the ox even more confused.

"Oh my gosh…how hard did you hit your heads!" Tohru said waving her arms up and down and becoming more distressed by the minute. Kyo stepped toward her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Please, Honda-san, calm down." He said, "There isn't anything wrong with us."

Yuki started yelling again. "Are you kidding me you dam rat. There's nothing wrong with us!" Tohru calmed down, not because of Kyo's words, but because she was staring at this exchange with confusion.

Sighing Yuki looked at Tohru and Haru's confusion and realized he was getting nowhere, especially with Kyo yelling and making things worse. It was amazing; Kyo had managed to make him look moronic. Yuki decided to remember how idiotic he looked to others when he got over upset. It was just one more reason to keep his cool even when others could not. At least when he managed to get back into his own body he'd remember that. Right now he wanted nothing more than shut the stupid cat up, even it if meant hitting his own body. "I meant physically wrong Kyo." The rat said, realizing how odd it was to hear Kyo's voice so calm. "Look, everyone please sit down at the table and perhaps the two of us can explain to these two what's happened and end this confusion." He said heading toward the table to encourage the others to do asked as he asked.

"Oh, so you know what happened?" Yuki said, still in an irritable mood. Haru was really puzzled. The two boys were calling each other by their names. It was like Kyo was Yuki and Yuki was Kyo. Was that even possible? Wanting an explanation Haru went to sit at the table.

"One would hope you'd have figured it out by now Kyo." Kyo said. Once again the ox was confused by the way the boys were acting and talking.

"Oh, so you have all the answers you dam rat." Yuki said taking a seat at the table too.

"I never said I knew how or why." Kyo said glaring at Yuki.

Deciding to interrupt the arguing boys Haru said "Well, would one of you like to tell me and Tohru what's going on or should we just check you into the mental hospital now." Seeing Tohru's distress at this comment he added, "That last part was a joke Honda-san."

"I...um…"Kyo started to say but he seemed to be having a hard time getting started. Haru wondered why he seemed so…was nervous the word? Sighing Kyo started again. "This is going to sound crazy but somehow Kyo and I have switched bodies."

Upon hearing this Haru started to laugh "Ha, Ha jokes up boys. Did you really think I'd believe that?"

Haru saw Yuki roll his eyes before saying "Wow, you really are dumb aren't you? Since when have Yuki and I gotten along well enough to pull off this kind of prank? It's a little intricate too. We'd have to be geniuses in order to pull it off."

"Kyo would you please stop calling Haru an idiot. Its not as though either one of us would have believed this before now." Kyo said before turning to Haru "Look, Haru, this is no joke. I may be stuck in the stupid cats body but it's me Yuki."

Seeing Haru still had a disbelieving look Yuki said "You turn into a cow when a girl hugs you but don't believe that we could have switched bodies?"

Haru cracked a smile at that. "Ok, lets say I believe you. Then this is one of the most ironic situations I've ever seen." he said cracking up at the thought.

Just then the oddest noise came from Tohru's direction. "Tohru" all three boys said looking over at the girl who had made the noise. The poor girl had gone pale.

**I'm sorry about the errors. I had everything right on my computer but it didn't upload in the same format. I just got back from work and took a look. I'm sorry if the mistakes made an already confusing chapter even more so. As always...Please review!**


End file.
